The God in man
by captain awsome pants
Summary: Like Highschool isn't hard enough, now Naruto has to deal with Gods from another world possesing all of his friends and family? With city wide battles and a war for the world, Naruto suddenly wishes he could go back to being a bored kid in pre-cal.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzamaki that dorky little blond kid had finally built up enough courage to talk to Sakura Haruno his long time crush. Though not outright unpopular, Naruto was far below her in the social hierarchy. "Hey Sakura!" His voice dripped with untold adoration.

"Hey Naruto." She responded Kindly, Gently, tenderly, not like her best friend Ino, who enjoyed the finer parts of psychological torture.

He rubbed the back of his head shyly. "I was just wondering…" He couldn't look her in the eyes, those beautiful Emerald eyes. He could only look down at her feet. At her hundred dollar sandals and that little heart shaped tattoo on her ankle, right where the bone kind of juts out. "I was just wondering if you had the notes from science, I kind of zoned out and didn't take any."

"Oh." She chirped, maybe a little surprised. When Naruto wasn't in the principles office for fooling around he was a pretty solid student, and he always took really solid notes. she knew she studied off of them! Maybe she was just disappointed it wasn't something more personal. She shrugged to herself as she pulled out her science journal. Naruto was a strange guy, kind of different, but in a good way, like when you bite into a chocolate and you taste peach instead of strawberry. "There you go." She handed him the journal. "Just give it to me tomorrow, kay?"

Naruto nodded his thanks. He waited for Sakura to round the corner before he slammed his face into his locker.

"Not bad, you managed to score a notebook." That was Garaa, Medium height, medium build, a voice that could peel the bark off of a tree. He was the only person in his family tree to have red hair, he says it's the blood his mother spilled on him when she died giving birth, and he has a bad enough reputation that no one questioned his mother fidelity.

Despite his frigid Exterior Naruto sensed a kindred spirit in Garaa, and once Naruto saw some good in you, he wasn't going to stop until you saw it to. "I was so close Garaa, just a few words away."

"Close, only counts in love. Which is a funny expression, because…" Naruto shot him a glance. "Alright, alright all I'm saying is that maybe you want to set your sights on someone you can talk to." He looked over Naruto's shoulder and smiled. "Like maybe, the lovely Hinata Huyga."

Hinata Huyga walked over shyly. She's got long black hair, the kind that you play with when you're nervous, like the way she is now. It's anyone's guess what her body looks like since she's always wearing big bulky jackets and sweaters, though at just the right angle you could see her jacket struggling against her chest. "Hi guys, hi N-Naruto."

"Hey Hinata." Both Naruto and Garaa mutter. Garaa rolled his eyes. There was something about the two of them, something about Hinata and Naruto together that he found, attractive. He could see it all; marriage after college, her daddy pays for a big wedding to impress all of his corporate buddies, and forgets to invite Naruto's parents. They settle down, in a nice neighborhood with a white picket fence, he's a math teacher, and she sells houses along with their socially awkward daughter, they don't like the idea of daycare, so Hinata straps her baby to her back, then that little baby grows up a moves away, so the two of them decide to retire with the money Hinata's old man gives them when he dies, and they go live somewhere up the mountains, where Naruto learns to ski, and Hinata writes raunchy love novels, and even when their old they still treat each other with the same tenderness they used when they realized they were in love on prom night, and then they die together because neither one can stand to live even a second without each other. And here Naruto is saying 'Hey Hinata' the same way Garaa was, the same uninterested bored tone.

"What can I do for you Hinata?" Then he gave her that smile. The one that calls into question if he's really as oblivious as he seems, the only that almost begs to be loved.

"Oh." She almost panted; she hated that about him the way he could take her breath away with just a smile. "My family is holding a banquet next Saturday, and I was wondering if, you might, want to, well maybe, you know if you're not busy, I mean keep in mind that you don't have to, but I just thought that you maybe, might not dislike going to it with me maybe?"

You could see Naruto slowly work his way through that maze of half sentences. "Oh! Yeah sure I'd love to go with you."

"Really?" She squeaked.

"Of course, your family always throws the best shindigs, and you've always got the best food." He laughed to himself. "You know you don't even have to ask me anymore, you just say 'yo Naruto, Party on Saturday!' and I'm there."

"Yes, well I think conversation still has its place among two people." The school bell rang signaling the end to whatever conversation Hinata had in mind. "I've got to go, but I'll see you later okay?"

Naruto gave her a low bow. "Of course my lady."

"You see, Hinata knows how to ask someone out." Garaa announced the second she was out of ear shot.

"Naw I've been going to those socials with Hinata since I was like, eight."

"God Naruto, Sakura has you so wrapped around her finger, you can't even see straight."

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

Xxx Uzamaki Residence xxX

Mr. and Ms. Uzamaki went ball room dancing every Friday, it was just something they did, there was something about the one, two, three, one, two, three, which left Naruto alone to his own devices on the most holy of teenager nights, which usually meant video games. But not tonight, tonight fate had something far grander in mind for Naruto.

Naruto's room was the first thing you'd see when you climbed up the stairs. His room was about what you'd expect from a teenage boy; cloths in every corner, an unmade bed, a random pizza box lying in his bed, a fox. A fox? "Woah! Holy Mother of God!" He fell on his butt and slowly started to scoot away from his room. The fox walked after him, almost sashaying with its nine tails flowing, nine tails? What was going on?

"I'll have you know I'm the mother to a good many things." It talked, the fox just talked, you know telepathically. Strangely enough the fox had a voice you usually had to pay five dollars a minute to hear.

"Oh my god." Naruto managed to wheeze.

"Thank you for acknowledging my status. Vulpes Demonicus at your service." Naruto only managed to mumble something indecipherable. "I am the Vulpine Lord of Chaos; I come to this plain to do battle with my fellow Chaos lords for rule over the higher plains."

"What?"

"Listen it's a lot of astrological politics you have to have read up on the Celestrial Bueracracy honestly it's a pain to explain, especially since your bound to this plain. Listen, I and a bunch of other gods are going to come to earth, posses humans, much like yourself and do battle until one is left alive."

Naruto nodded his head. "Well that sounds horrible, you can count me out."

The fox swayed its head back and forth. "I'm about to bestow unfathomable power upon you."

"What?"

"Unfathomable powers, power of which you are not able to fathom, try as you may."

"No." Naruto said managing to sound firm. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm not going to allow myself to be strong armed by a fox!"

"Let the demonic Possession begin!" And the last thing Naruto remembered was the fox flying at him.

Xxx Many hours later xxX

"Naruto, Naruto!" He could hear his mothers voice, it was far and away like he was hearing it from another room. "Naruto!"

Naruto sprung to life and took in a long breath of air. His parents were leaned over him with the most concerned looks on their faces. Their Vibrant faces, vibrant, vibrant faces. It was like Naruto's eyes had made the jump from black and white, to HD. Everything was so…clear. "What happened?" He mumbled rubbing the back of his head.

"Why are you at the bottom of the stairs?" His mother begged.

Naruto tilted his head up a bit and could see that he was indeed at the bottom of the staircase. "The fox!" Naruto leapt to his feet and bolted us the stairs. If that fox was still in the house they could be in danger.

"Maybe he hit his head harder than we thought?" His dad offered.

"You could at least wait till I was out of ear shot to say that!" Naruto shouted from his room. His parents just gave each other startled looks, because they were out of ear shot. No fox in his room good, maybe he was just being paranoid, maybe there was no fox at all.

_'You're in a war with some of the most horrible beings to ever slither into creation, you're not allowed to think like that anymore.' _It was the foxes voice, but he could hear it inside his head.

Naruto slammed his door shut. "Get out of my head." he commanded.

'_Once your service to me is complete, then you may return to your dreadfully boring life.' _

Naruto did not like the sound of that. "Listen I don't care how powerful you are, if you're going to be putting me, and my family in danger I deserve some straight answers." You could practically see the spirit roll her eyes.

_'A few billion years ago we gods made this universe so we could wage war on each other without screwing up our own world. So each millions years so, a couple dozen gods come here to see who will rule our world for the next cycle. You ever see Zach Bell?'_

"Yeah."

'_Same idea but with less puppets.'_

"So you just barge in to our world and screw everything up because you can't come up with a stable political system?"

'I don't know what you're complaining about in our last war Humans were created.' The fox spirit could sense Naruto's surprise. 'Yeah Prometheus, he's the current king, at least until you and I win!'

"There is no you and me!" Naruto shouted. He felt ridiculous running around talking to some unseen force, it could only image how crazy he must look.

'Listen kid.' The fox said, it sounded almost like a whine. 'I gave you some pretty hefty blessings, the least you could do is show some appreciation!'

"Are, are you upset?"

'No!' Was this thing crying. 'I can't even bend one human to my will, how am I ever going to win this battle?' It was very strange this powerful being was being so forceful up until now.

There was a knocking at his door. "Naruto." It was his mother. "Are you okay in there, who are you talking to?"

Naruto wished he could have answered. Who was he talking to?

Xxx Authors notes xxX

So you say to yourself. 'Captain Greek Mythology and Naruto, that's crazy!' Damn right it is and you're going to love it!

Thanks you very much for reading, and I look forward to reading what you guys have to say.


	2. Chapter 2

"The Rabbit goes along the tree, into the hole and…"

'_Down my gullet!_' The Fox Spirit shouted. Naruto let out a sigh, and tightened the knot on his tie. '_Are you sure about that tie? I want to make a good impression on our first date; I think you should change it to an orange tie_.'

"That'd be tacky; no one wears orange with a suit."

The fox glared at him from his bed. '_I hardly call slacks, a dress shirt and a vest a suit. Besides my own coat is a lovely orange, you wouldn't dream of calling me tacky would you?_'

A lot of people think that cats are stubborn and need constant attention, let me tell you this, Cats Ain't nothing compared to a fox Demi-God. "Of course not, oh Lord of Chaos, I'm sure you're the perfect ten as far as foxes are concerned."

_'You bet your hairless butt! And I told you for now on, refer to me as Marilyn.'_

"Monroe?"

_'Yes, she was the symbol of Beauty in your culture; I think it's only fitting.'_

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Listen I…" The doorbell rang from down stairs. "Hide!" 'Marilyn' Jumped from the bed and lunged at Naruto sending him flying against the wall. "Not Inside me!" It'd been a week since Marilyn first appeared in this world. A week since He'd developed 30-20 vision, and an allergy to grapes. A week since he started giving babies a suspiciously hungry look.

It always took him a few moment to regain his composure when Marylin posed him. All of his senses were heightened to fox levels, so everything was sharper, and more apparent. Humans take their dull sense for granted, but if you want to be social you can't possibly be hyper attentive to the smallest noise. Just in this one week he'd find himself unable to focus on the teacher because he was distracted by the sound of the marker on the whiteboard.

"Naruto get down here!"

"I'm coming mom!" He took one last look in the mirror and bolted downstairs.

"Oh there he is." Naruto's mother gave Hinata a little hug and walked out of the room, giving Naruto a sly wink along the way.

Let me just say That Ms. Hinata Joyce Huyga, was one good looking lady that night. You know with her nice little midnight black dress with the dangly wrist things and the necklace with the little heart. "Good evening Naruto, you look good."

"I look good, Hinata you look, wow, you're wearing a dress!"

'_Smooth one ace_.'

He kind of liked the way her ruby lips made a little heart when she tried to hide her smile, it was, cute. "My Mother made me wear it, do you like it?"

"Um yes, it very, um." He took a second to catch his breath. "Nice."

"Thank you."

'I think she'd be a good mate for you, Naruto.'

"What?" Naruto shouted, remembering that Marylin was there, along with all of his thoughts. All of his dirty, dirty thoughts.

"I said thank you."

'I mean look at her, shiny coat, nice and wide child bearing hips, not unlike my own. What I never understood was how are humans supposed to feed their litter with only one row of teats? Is that why her are so big?'

Naruto suddenly felt queasy, if was going to have to listen to that all night it may not be worth it. It was bad enough he'd be able to hear every conversation at the party from his seat, but now he had to listen to this. Earlier on Marilyn had mentioned something about giving him 'mating advice' during the party, he shuddered to think about what that could be.

"Naruto are you okay? Were you having an argument in you head?"

"No! Why would you say that, you crazy little…thing you?"

"Oh." She looked away a little embarrassed herself. "Whenever you have a conversation in your head, you always make those facial movements."

"No, no I was just thinking of the first time I saw you in a dress, 5th grade Christmas pageant you sang silent night, good times."

With that Hinata went from a little crestfallen to crushed. "Because you were making some pretty unhappy facial movements."

"That's just because Ino threw up on my shoes after the show. Any way we should get going, wouldn't want to be late for your party! He grabbed her hand and whisked her away to the limo.

'I think she likes us!'

'She likes me. She doesn't even know that you exist.'

'Well don't fret just wait till we use our moves on her, then she'll love me to.'

So Naruto got into that limo with the feeling that this was going to be the worst party of his life.

Xxx Authors notes xxX

I scrapped this together because I wrote the next chapter first, but I kind of just threw in there so I wanted to make a little prologue. So tomorrow, more romance, a party, a maybe even a new god.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto and Hinata Danced and twirled around on the Dancing deck. He was lucky his mother had taught him a thing or two about dancing; otherwise he'd be completely outclassed by Hinata, who'd spent the better part of her childhood in Catalina.

He glanced down at Hinata, who was all snuggled up against his chest. Okay she was kind of cute. He was having a hard time controlling himself around her lately. She'd gotten a new perfume or something, but every time he caught of whiff of her his hair would stand on end. Of course unknown to him, he was just picking up the pheromones she was kicking of in his direction. He probably wished someone would have told him that because; he was suddenly having a hard time thinking of her as just a friend.

Hinata was of course ecstatic to see that Naruto was showing a modicum of interest in her tonight. Usually they just sat down at a table and flagged down waiters as they passed. But tonight they were dancing and joking around; it was quite the night for her. Where usually she would stumble over her own words tonight they exited her mouth freely. In a word it was perfect.

Naruto held her close as they made there way across the dance floor. Despite Marilyn's constants encouragements he kept his hands off of her buttocks. He rested his head on hers. God she smelled good, he had goose bumps. "Are you cold?" She asked running her finger along his arm.

"No I'm perfect."

'_Kiss her_!'

"Yeah tonight does seam perfect doesn't it, I was just thinking that."

'_Kiss her_!'

Good god that's what he has had to deal with all week. It was like having an annoying little sister with you at all times, only you could never ignore her because she was in your brain! "I'm not sure I'd say perfect."

"Well is there anything I can do to make it perfect." She asked a blush slowly crawling up to her cheeks. "Because I know this is the most fun I've had at one of these parties."

"More fun then when we went skinny dipping?"

'_You dog_!'

Forget slowly crawling up her cheeks, this blush exploded onto her face. "Don't mention that Naruto!"

"Before your shy phase."

"It caused my shy phase."

"Is that phase over?" His lips were just inches from hers, and her sweet scent was still washing over him. Why did he feel this way? Why'd he never notice how, sexy Hinata was.

"Maybe." She whispered biting her lip.

Up on stage the microphone moaned as some clown in a suit tapped the mike. "Alright guys let's hear it for Peter Margaret, and the Hillside string quartet." The crowd gave a good round of applause for the band that'd been supplying them with the music for the night. "Now Let's hear it for The C.E.O of Huyga Helping Hands Research and Development Firm, Dr. Huyga."

The two of them, Hinata and Naruto just stood there looking into each other's eyes, panting into each others faces. The rest of the world was just white noise, Hinata's father could have been saying anything and they wouldn't have notice, the only thing they could hear was their hearts thumbing in their ears.

"Now the man of the hour, Orochimaru!" Naruto's head swiveled. (Okay maybe they could hear what her father was saying.)The crowd gave a weary cheer. Despite the fact that he paid for the party, and employed almost everyone there in one way or another, Orochimaru had a poisonous reputation. Inside trading corporate espionage, you name it he did it.

"My dad put him in jail what's he doing here?" He whispered.

"Inside trading is very hard to prove." Hinata whispered back.

He was tall a, and slender, albino who poisoned everything he touched. And for some reason he refused to pronounce the H in words say for his own name, as if only it had the soul right to use the letter. "Tank you Mister Uyga, I know I speak for all of us at Orochi Corp. Wen I say tat your company, and all of your employees will be a great asset. Now I'll bring on one of the many employees wo will benefit from this merge Neji Uyga!"

Neji Huyga was Hinata's older cousin. He was one of those super kids who're smarter than both their parents combined, unfortunately for him, his parents combined made up the double homicide of Jack Orchid. It's funny that at so young he understood so much, yet murder and malice baffled him. But he was one of those guys that fate couldn't stop; his uncle adopted him, and had him start work in his R&D Company the next day. And here he was ready to work for Orochi Corp.

"Hey everybody." Neji spoke into the Microphone. You could see the full moon shine in his eyes. He looked a little uneasy, nervous from speaking maybe? "They want me to come up here and tell you that, what Orochi corp is going to do to us is best for everyone, but I don't think that's true." Both Orochimaru and exchanged panicked looks this was not going according to plan. "But I'll do what I think is best for us all." He grabbed Orochimaru by the throat and held him out in front of him his feet dangle in mid air.

"I never knew Neji was so strong." Hinata gasped.

Neji opened his mouth and let out a noise that could only be described as an eagle screeching. Everyone fell to the floor and covered their ears, as all the champagne flutes exploded. Neji dropped his victim to the floor, he looked a little tuckered out, Neji that is. Orochimaru was to busy having a seizure on the floor to be tired. He scanned the party, it'd gone about as expected glass shards everywhere a dying Orochimaru and everyone was down on the floor, and no one was trying to be a hero, good This snake didn't deserve a hero. Only there was this one kid who was standing up, the kid who'd been rubbing up against his cousin all night, he looked like his seizure could start at any moment. Neji's Stomach did a summersault; he didn't want this kid's death on his hands!

Naruto didn't really know what he was thinking, standing up just staring at Neji. He actually wasn't sure he was thinking at all, he was certain that that blast had liquefied his brain, and that's what was coming out of his ears.

_'Naruto, He's a God!'_ Well whatever happened to him, it wasn't able to Scramble her out of his brain.

Xxx Authors Notes xxX

I don't know why he doesn't use the letter H. ^_^

So yeah, first vessel reveled, and tomorrow, The fight!


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto wasn't really sure that it was fare for him to be included in a war that included, the good people that brought you genesis, but he knew it wasn't fare for everyone else at this party to be involved. Especially Hinata who he may, or may not have developed feelings for lately. "Everybody run!" Naruto could feel Hinata tugging at his shirt.

"Come one let's go." He could barely hear her over the ringing in his ears.

"You go on without me! I'll meet you out by the street; I'm going to try talking to Neji, alright?"

"Naruto, you don't know what he's capable of!"

"Just go."

"I love you." She didn't even wait for him to respond, just turned from him and ran for cover. Maybe she knew what he would say, or maybe she didn't want to know, either way he was alone now, facing a being of unknown power by himself.

'_Let's show this whelp, that I'm the rightful queen of our world'_ Maybe not as alone as he was hoping.

Naruto slowly walked towards Neji. "Hey man!" He shouted. "That was a pretty cool trick you have there." He was talking like Neji was going to jump off a tall building or something. He really had no idea what he was going to do, but he hope to God, any of them that this didn't end in violence.

"Stay back, I don't want to hurt you too!" Neji jumped from his podium standing in between Orochimaru's twitching body and Naruto. "I can't let you help him, he deserves to die."

"Hey no argument here, he had some goons break my dads knee's when he stood up to him in court, I know he's evil."

This seemed to relax Neji some. Which was all Marilyn need, prey is most vulnerable when it is relaxed. In a flash of orange energy Naruto was a new man, a new being actually. Stronger, faster, more agile, all wrapped up in a flak jacket, shin guards, knee pads, fore arm protectors, and a stylish porcelain fox mask. The fox spirit's energy floated around him like an orange fire, flowing over him and eventually forming nine phantom fox tails.

The War of the Gods had begun.

Truly the Champion for the Fox God was a sight to behold. All ablaze with the orange fire of his deity, the nine tails of his gods protecting him from harm, it was awe inspiring.

"Who are you?" Neji gasped, suddenly terrified of the new battle ready Naruto, was not battle ready at all, and just as terrified as Neji was.

Naruto opened to mouth, but Marylyn spoke first. "I am The Temessian Fox, Terror of Thebes and Future Queen of Olympus. Now Introduce Yourself before I destroy Your Vessel."

Neji's arms grew a thick layer of Feathers, and you could hear his bones pop and snap as they become hallow, like a bird. Then the winds came, clearly at the beck and call of this Avian God. "**I**" Neji's god began. "**Am The Caucasian Eagle! The very Eagle who's dined on the Liver of Prometheus, for the humans listening in, that makes me a very powerful force."**

Naruto shrugged. "I've eaten polar bear liver before."

_'Not the same thing Naruto. Prometheus won the last war, if he's fought him before, I'm not sure of our chances.' _

"Well you may not know this but I'm one sixteenth (1/16) Apache. They hunted Eagles and stuck their feathers in their hair, so I'm not to worried."

You could feel the rage radiating from Neji. Neji let out another glass shattering shriek. Naruto couldn't help but fall to the ground this time. A little nose bleed, but other than that no worse for wear. Neji walked over to Naruto and slammed his foot Into Naruto's throat. What was going on? He could feel his throat caving in on it's self. Tears were welling up in his eyes, and he couldn't stop his constant gagging.

'_I can't believe you're going to fail me, in the first fight. I thought you showed so much promise. I blame myself really I was far to busy hooking you up with Hinata if I'd just paid more attention we could have sniffed him out the moment we got here. I know that if you could talk you would blame me for this, but really Naruto if you weren't so lame, we wouldn't be in this situation.'_

That was it he was going to pull through this if not for his own survival, than to show Marilyn up. He summoned the last bit of his energy into his fist and slammed it into Neji's shin. His stomach churned when he hear a loud crack. "Shut up Marilyn!" He gasped for breath, and rubbed his tender throat, that was scary; Neji was going to kill him if he'd kept that up. "What the hell man? It's not enough that I'm going to have permanent hearing damage, but you're trying to kill me too?" Neji didn't respond he just writhed on the ground holding his leg. "Oh suck it up you baby, it was only a punch, it's not like I tried to curb stomp you!"

"_We broke his leg._" Marilyn announced. She licked her chops hungrily. Which led Naruto to lick his own lips hungrily. "_I've hunted enough prey to know that look_." She let out a haughty little laugh. "_Hollow bones; make brittle bones, my dear_."

"So that's it?" Naruto asked. "I win?" He gave himself a little pat on that back. Not bad for his first battle with an intergalactic god. A one hit K.O, not bad, not bad at all.

_"The prey yet lives." _Marilyn growled.

"What?"

"_Only humans hunt for sport. Foxes hunt for blood." _Again Naruto had to admit he suddenly felt ravished. "_Besides if we let him live, he would only come back for revenge, or get killed by another god, a less deserving god. Kill him!_"

Neji was backing up furiously trying to get away from Naruto. "Neji I'm not going to kill you."

"You already broke my leg, how can I trust?"

"I didn't know you're made of tissue paper, besides you tried to kill me!"

'_This being defies your god! Rip this throat out!'_

"No!"

'_I command you!'_

Neji swung his fist out, like he was trying to punch Naruto. "I'm not even close to you, what are you trying to..." All of the sudden Naruto was on his butt about a yard from where he was standing. It felt like he'd been hit with a sledge hammer. He looked down at his flak jacket; it was practically broken in two with a huge fissure running up the middle of it. "What was that?"

_'For the last time, this is a war between gods! You didn't think it would only be fist fights did you? And to think I thought of you as one of my own, a homo vulpes if you will. Of all the hells of earth you shall never know that of a disappointed mother.'_

"Neji why are you doing this, I didn't mean to transform that was all her doing! I know you know what that's like being strong armed by the creatures, we don't have to fight." He whipped a bit of drool form the side of his mouth; he just wanted to sink his teeth into that neck. Maybe, Neji would still be alive while he was doing it. He got chills,

If he was alive, then Naruto would be able to feel Neji's neck snap as his teeth sunk into his throat. He couldn't help but let out a cruel smile at the idea.

"I'm sorry Naruto, He promised he'd help me Destroy Orochi Corp if I help him. I know you think I'm doing a great evil, but the end justifies the means. With this power I can end tyranny everywhere; I can't let you stop that. It needs to be me who wins. You don't have the vision!"

What was he hearing? Were his ear drums actually destroyed? Had the world gone mad? He did not want to fight, did no one hear him? "Neji I." He threw his arms over his head to guard against another one of Neji's wind punches. His wrist guards disintegrated. "If you keep this up you'll kill me!"

'_That's the idea.'_

Another gust of wind and Naruto was up in the air. He didn't know what, but something crunched on that landing. He stood to his feet. "Okay what's our power? How're we going to blow him away?" He didn't like it, but he had to think about himself, If Neji wasn't going to listen to reason.

_'We've got sharp claws.'_

For the first time Naruto noticed that his fingers had sinister looking claws at the end of them. "Ew. What else to you have?" Naruto made like a boxer and shrugged away from another attack from Neji. Or he assumed it was an attack, it was hard to tell, because you know. It's air.

_'Naruto you've got thirteen limbs and you're asking for more than that? What do you want from me?'_

Naruto hunched over, as an air punch to the stomach sent him flying into the air. Luckily he was agile like a fox and managed to land safely. On the tips of his fingers, like he was some circus act. "Woah." He breathed. He gracefully jumped from his finger tips to his feet. "What do you mean thirteen limbs?"

'_Your tails.'_

He checked behind him and for the first time noticed, the nine fox tails chilling out behind him. He looked over at Neji. "Okay so how do I…" Suddenly Neji exploded, and when the smoke and rubble cleared, Nine fox tails were just chilling out on Neji's corpse. You could follow the Nine arcs that each tail took from his backside to the hole Neji was currently buried in. "Oh my…Fox God. Those tails are like predator missiles."

He suddenly had a giddy feeling wash over him. He'd just killed a man and he felt, Happy. 'Excellent work Naruto!' That would explain why he felt this way. 'Bring me to the corpse!' Naruto slowly walked over to Neji's body. He was more curious on how to control his tails then the actually body. It was trippy that was for sure kind of like getting your ears to wiggle.

"What do you feed these tails?" The scene was gruesome. Neji's body was squashed into nine rather impressive craters.

'_Gods!' _Marilyn announced happily. She jumped from Naruto's body, leaving him feeling, disappointingly human; luckily he still kept the mask and armor. After all some of the party goers were still hanging around.

"Good thing we're on a golf course, just fill that up with sand and you're good to go."

Marilyn's Vulpine form ripped Neji's god out of his body. Naruto let out a relieved sigh when, Neji's body reverted back to his human form. He would've hated to see the news report about 'The Leaf City Bird Man!'

"That's the god?" Naruto asked.

Marilyn had a blue translucent eagle in her teeth. She started feasting on her well earned trophy.

"So no love lost between gods eh?" He wondered if gods considered themselves to be the same race, or if this display was completely natural to them, and not considered cannibalism.

'_Tastes like Chicken_."

"You're gross; I'll see you at home okay?" Marilyn was too busy nomming down on the god to respond.

Xxx

Unbeknownst to even the sharp senses of the Fox God, Their entire battle was being watched. Not just by the terrified onlookers, but by another god. A more, feline god. Atop the Country club's lodge The Dou sat, just a girl and her Lion. "I never thought he'd be a Vessel." The girl's voice was soft and sweet. "He's too goofy."

"That's the point." The lion yawned. "The fox god is by far the weakest. She has to make up for it with her wits. Choosing that fool, helps keep her hidden."

The girl ran her fingers through the lion's mane. "I don't know those tails look pretty dangerous, I'm not sure even you could hold off nine of those."

"That was just a fluke, trust me. Those two aren't coordinated enough to present a threat. I say we destroy them both now." The lion stood up. Now you could gain the full appreciation of this beast. Pure death wrapped up in a lions pelt, all muscle and fangs.

"No!" The girl sounded insistent. "The fox just absorbed the Eagle, we don't know how powerful she is now, and we shouldn't take the risk." The lion wasn't buying it. "You said so yourself that She was weak, why bother making our presence know? We don't know who else is watching."

The Lion let out a disgruntled sigh. "You delay their death for know, but if this comes back to haunt me, It's your hide I'll flay."

The girl rolled him over and petted his belly. "Oh Leo, you wouldn't huwrt me you big ol' pussycat."

Xxx

Naruto managed to find a Bush that he was able to change in, he desperately hoped no one would recognize him from the battle. He ran out into the street, Doing his best to hide his limp from everybody. "Has anyone Seen Hinata Huyga? Anybody? Hinata Huyga?"

Finally someone flagged him down. " left in her limo a few minutes ago, do you know her?"

Naruto let out a relieved sigh. "Yeah." He said with a laugh. "She's my ride."

Xxx Author's Notes xxX

When Naruto is going Super Sayian there is some personality bleed over from Marilyn. Which is why he was getting all watery mouthed at the idea of biting into Neji's neck.

And if I did a terrible job at describing his outfit, it's just an Anbu Uniform.

I think I may actually put this over on Crossovers with Greek Mythology, but I'm not sure I want all of the gods to be Greek. ^_^

If you like it and would like to see more, I'd love to hear from you.

And I would of course I'd like to thank my Reviewer extraordinaire Ayukazi with kitty. (I may have a bit of a crush on you. Keep it quite)


	5. Chapter 5

"Police are still looking for the masked vigilante known as The Orange Fox. Saturday night The Orange Fox took Justice into his own hands and killed Neji Huyga, the man who attacked The CEO of Orochi Corp. is still in the hospital in critical condition. In other news…"

Sakura Haruno flipped the News off. She didn't like it, the school year was finally starting to settle down, and now super heroes! It was ridiculous and the only proof they had were a few blurry videos taken from cell phones.

She smiled at herself in the mirror and made a nice pink heart with her lips. Monday was the most important day of the week, as far as your looks are concerned. A Monday sets the mood for the rest of your week, so Sakura always made sure to make an extra effort to look good on Monday. Of course if you listened to the sweet nothings that Kiba guy gave her, you'd know she looked good all the time.

"Wow you're beautiful." Yeah, He'd say things like that!

Sakura blood ran cold. You know that feeling when you suddenly see a spider on your wall, or when a German Shepard suddenly starts sniffing around you, yeah well imagine her surprise when she turned around and a Tarantula the size of a German Shepard was starring her down. She was terrified, far too terrified to scream, the only thing that would escape her throat was a pathetic little hiss of air.

The Spider came closer, just a foot away now. "What's the matter my dear?" Oh God did the spider just say that? It was horrifying that voice was so soft, so motherly; it was disturbingly obtuse to the monstrosity before her. "Are you okay?" It lifted up one of its fat hairy legs and held it against Sakura's cheek.

All the hard worked she'd done making herself look beautiful was undone, by the streams of tears rolling down her eyes. She desperately tried to scream for help, but her lips just curled up and twitched uncontrollably. Then when it touched her with those coarse hairs. Her body shuddered as she felt the hot rush of urine down her leg.

"You are my champion, I'll Protect you from all of this world's woes."

Xxx Naruto xxX

Naruto let out an exasperated grunt, when he heard his joints creek as he shoved his bag into his locker.

'I don't know how you can possibly go to school today!' Marilyn shouted. She'd been like this ever since the battle. 'I say we skip classes today, and just go on a murderous rampage! I want to be one of those kickass gods that people sacrifice children to.'

He shoved his head into his locker. "I can't do that, it's illegal." He growled between his teeth.

'You're a god! Well you serve a god, which means you have zero accountability my love, oh speaking of love!'

There it was that tell tale scent. That sweet one that let him know Hinata was near. "H-hi Naruto." Very close apparently.

She was looking good for a person who'd just lost a close family relative. Although it was no secret that Neji and Hinata had little more than a tolerance for each other. "Hey Hinata, how're you doing?"

She shrugged. "I'm alright, the media is trying to break down our front door for an interview. Sorry I didn't return any of your calls, my dad kept me on lockdown."

"It's all right, I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Me? You're the one who tried to talk to him. He didn't hurt you did he?" She looked into his eyes. "Or that Orange Fox character."

"Nah." He shook his head. "Neji, flung me into some bushes with his mind or something, by the time I woke up everyone was gone." He let out a guilty laugh. "Kind of embarrassing really!" He arm shot out and squashed a spider that was crawling up his locker. "Ew!" He wiped the sickly yellow goo off onto his jeans. "That was the juiciest spider I've ever seen in my life."

"You weren't even looking at it."

"I know I'm like a ninja. I bet I could catch a fly with a pair of chopsticks if I got the opportunity"

Hinata couldn't help but smile. "You're kind of a dork Naruto."

Then he gave that stupid ear to ear smile, that melted her heart. "I've been led to believe that's part of my charm."

"Hey Naruto can I talk to you for a minute?" Announced Sakura Haruno.

"Hey Sakura." Hinata didn't like Sakura all that much. She didn't have anything against her per say, but Naruto was widely in love with her, and she was to big of a stupid head to notice, so she didn't tell Naruto that he didn't have a chance with her so he better date Hinata instead!

"Sure Sakura what do you need?" And suddenly Hinata didn't exist.

"Um, can we talk in private?"

"Oh!" Suddenly Hinata was back. "Hinata I'll to you talk in Third period."

With downcast eyes and a frown on her face Hinata left the two to there business. "What's up?" Sakura didn't hear him she just looked straight on at the horrid yellow splat on Naruto's locker. "Isn't that disgusting?" He asked. "Have you ever seen a Spider that big?"

"Yes." Sakura replied numbly. "At my house." A shiver wracked her body, before she was able to get back on track. "You where there when That Orange Fox guy, killed Neji Huyga right?"

"I suppose I was, but I'm afraid that I was unconscious before he arrived."

"Oh." She looked crestfallen.

"Why what did you want to know?"

"Oh." She scrunched her face up, and shrugged. "I just wanted to know what was going on, from a first hand source."

He gave her a gentle smile. "So would I, Those cell phone videos are a little fuzzy aren't they?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"No it's fine, it wasn't that important anyway." An awkward silence ensued.

"I know this is kind of sudden, but do you want to go on a date with me?"

So the little twerp finally found himself a backbone. "Sure, I'd love to, how does tonight sound?"

"Yeah, Yeah! That sounds fantastic! I'll pick you up at six okay?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you then." With that she sashayed away.

"Naruto Uzamaki, did I just hear what I think I heard?" Oh god, here came Ino Yamanaka the school's queen bee. "Did you really ask Sakura out?" Her eyes were as wide as saucers, but something was strange about her tone she didn't sound, upset or anything, she sounded almost giddy?

"Yes." He said almost cautiously.

She jumped up and down clapping her hands. "That's fantastic. I'm always glad to see new love blooming."

Naruto scrunched up his eyebrows. "Since when? On those relationship questionnaires the yearbook staff hands out, on the reason for breakup section one of the reasons is you."

Ino frowned. "He's lying!" She announced.

"What?"

"You're lying." She corrected. "You're a big fat stupid lying face."

"Um." Not what he'd come to expect from Ino's sharp tongue. "I'm sorry?"

"Oh Naruto." She wrapped him up in a hug. "I can't stay mad at you. I'm sorry I blew up on you like that."

What was going on, this was defiantly weird. "No, no it's okay."

She gave him a nice warm smile. "Thanks." She grabbed a hold of his hand. "We better get to class." She whisked him away to Physics. He looked around the school as it passed by. Was Ino really holding his hand right now? She'd never given a second look and now this?

'Naruto Uzamaki Lady's man. I'm glad we didn't go on that rampage, this is much more interesting.'


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto was on cloud nine, he'd just had a date with Sakura Haruno, he had all the cosmic power of a god, he'd just found a heads up penny on the side walk life was good. "I still say she's using you." Then Garaa the walking rain cloud had to walk in. "All I'm saying is, she's all nice to you, she wants you to do her term paper, she goes out with you because you got in a fight with a super hero."

"Garaa you're being." He paused. "I don't know what you're being, but I don't like it." He slammed his fist into a locker, killing yet another juicy spider.

"Ah My eye!" Garaa fell to the floor.

"Woah, you're going to lose that eye."

Garaa cursed under his breath, and stormed away to the nurses' office.

Naruto wiped the Spider goop off of his hand. This school really needed to get an exterminator out here, there were practically more spiders walking the hallways than students. "Hey Naruto my man!"

"Oh hey Kiba." Kiba never talked to Naruto, ever, which wasn't a bad thing, seeing that he was more obnoxious than a high school locker room.

"I heard you where holding hands with Ino, yesterday." Naruto shrugged, it wasn't untrue. "Well cool, because Sakura was coming on to me earlier, and I think she wants to make out in the Janitors closet. So just giving you a heads up."

Naruto was speechless. Kiba didn't even wait for his response before he jogged away. '_Well that was harsh_.'

"No kidding." Naruto Chased after Kiba.

'_What're you doing?_'

"Like you said, I'm a god."

'_I said you work for a god_.'

"I don't have to take that sort of nonsense." He felt the sickly crunch of yet another spider underneath his shoe. "These freaking spiders!" Naruto was losing his cool, he'd waited pretty much his whole life to go on a date with Sakura and now this punk Kiba was going to steal her from him, no way, not happening.

He arrived at the Janitors closet, he was half tempted to break down the door, but for some sick reason, he just stayed at the window and spied on them. Sakura had Kiba up against the wall, and she was leaning in for a kiss. Naruto's stomach churned.

Then the unexpected. Sakura opened her mouth revealing two horrendous fangs. It was over frighteningly quick her wrapping Kiba up in some sort of cocoon while she drained him of his organs and other such nutritious substances.

Naruto slumped to the floor, and curled into a little ball, he'd never seen something so…awful. '_I would have never thought Arachne would pick such a beautiful host. I'm sorry Naruto, I'm supposed to be the clever one, and this is the second time I've been fooled. Should have been obvious with all these spiders. But in my defense what scent does a spider have, I mean really.'_

The closet door flew open, and out step Sakura licking her fingers. She notice Naruto curled up in his little ball. "Hey, Naruto." She grew concerned. "You didn't just see…"

Naruto didn't even waste the time to act like he was innocent. He sped down the hall; he had to find somewhere to change. 'The Basement.' Marilyn suggested. That would work. He could hear Sakura running after him, but she didn't stand a chance catching up with Naruto. "Neither Apollo, nor Artemis could hunt me down! You don't stand a chance you wretch!" Well that was going to be hard to explain, of course that wasn't anything compared to the dead body in the janitor's closet.

Naruto rounded the flight of stairs to the basement. He felt absolutely giddy, he couldn't wait for this encounter, he knew these where Marilyn's feelings but he didn't really care, all he knew is that he was going to taste blood tonight. He threw open the door to the basement and stepped inside.

It was like walking into a butcher's house, the ones that have dead pigs dangling from hooks. Only instead of dead pigs it was mummified Human corpses stuck to the ceiling. The whole basement was like one giant web and the humans were the flies. The walls and the ceiling were covered with a white sticky webbing, while in the middle around the school's furnace a multitude of eggs sat nestled around the heat of the furnace. "How long has she been at his?"

"Two days." Came the answer. Sakura entered her web. "I can't help it Naruto, ever since she came into my life, I've just been ravenous. Of course, I am feeding a family of five-hundred."

Naruto backed further back into the room. He could feel the heat of the furnace against his back. "So all the spiders."

"My babies." She gave a small laugh. "Eighteen and pregnant, am I right?"

"Why are you doing this?" The entire night staff was plastered against the walls. "There's got to be a dozen people in here, that makes you a mass murderer."

_'It makes her beyond redemption, kill her now Naruto!' _

Sakura didn't draw any closer she didn't need to, Naruto was stuck in her web, all the air vents were webbed shut, and she blocked the door. "You don't understand Naruto, once one of these things get inside of you, they change you."

Naruto couldn't deny that, ever since Marilyn took him over he'd changed, not like this, but when he'd see a baby, a human child! He'd salivate, he couldn't help it, just though about how easily he'd could snap it's neck made him hungry. "Don't let them change you Sakura, you're still you! No matter what, they can't make you do anything you don't want to."

"You Don't know anything Naruto! I want you to see what I've become!"

"I see it Sakura, all around this room, you've become a murderer."

Sakura's skin started to buldge, like something was inflating inside of her. She fell to the floor suddenly, like her balance had shifted and she couldn't hold herself up like that. Naruto looked to the door, he could escape right now, but something kept him there, some kind of horrid fascination. Sakura hardly looked like anything now, just a big pile of writing flesh, eight horrid spider legs ripped from her skin. Then with one final rip her cloths and her flesh fell to the floor.

"Mother of Mary." Was all Naruto could say. Sakura had become, the avatar of Arachne the spider queen. In much more of a way than Neji had. Her legs were gone replace completely with the body of a spider, and where the spiders head should have been, her torso sprung forth, thought it was Hardly Sakura's. her soft pink flesh was now a pale grey matching the tone of her spider bottom. Luckily for the sake of my Teen rating her body was tastefully covered in an armored looking section of her exoskeleton. It was a horrendous sight. Tough her beautiful face and hair was still there, not to mention her luscious curves, you known from the waist up.

"You see what I am now Naruto, not quite human anymore!"

Naruto bit his lip. That was her trump card, if he could just convince her he didn't care what she looked like he could talk her down. He just hoped Marilyn didn't jump the gun like last time. "Sakura." He said gently. "I don't care what you look like, I know who you are, you're the girl who cheered me up when I found out Santa wasn't real remember? You're still human on the inside."

She smiled at him fondly. "Naruto." She whispered. "You're making the mistake that I don't like this."

His heart sunk. He hadn't accounted for that.

She ran her new claws through her pink hair and stretched. "I've never felt so sensual in my life."

_'Ew! She's a spider! I've never heard one person say, you look spidery today! No it's you look foxy! Foxes are Sensual, not you, you puss filled bone sack!'_

Naruto knew he was running out of time before Marilyn lost her patience. He knew because he could feel himself loosing his patience. He opened up his mouth but she spoke first. "Come on, Naruto admit that I'm beautiful."

'_Wow_' Marilyn laughed. '_I'll admit Naruto she's all women from the waist up_.'

He wanted to tell her that she was horrendous, an abomination, by far the most unappealing thing to ever slither upon god's green earth, but he couldn't. There was something, something about her that wasn't. Something about her that wasn't horrible.

Sakura gave a sly smile. "See? You see me as a monster, but you know there's something, magnificent about me. You see Naruto." She walked up to him, taking a step on each of her eight legs. She ran one of her claws against his cheek. "You know, that I'm not less than human, I'm more. You loved me as a human, and you'll love me as a god. I'll let you in on a secret." She leaned in to whisper into his ear. He wondered if that was Kiba that he'd smelled on her breath. "Even Gods take mates."

"Yes." Naruto nodded. "But Spiders eat their mates." He wasn't completely in her thrall, not yet at least.

"But some don't." She grabbed his hands and put them on her waist, just where spider met, girl. "Run your hands along me Naruto. See for yourself that I'm still all woman." He did as ordered. Her skin grey like stone, yet soft like a dream he could have spent an eternity with his hands on her hips. "You see there's no point in having my exoskeleton being hard all the time, I could go back to being flesh, for my king. Would you like that Naruto, to walk beside me?"

"Yes." Naruto gasped.

'_I_ _swear to Prometheus if you break up with me for her, we're going to have some problems Naruto._' Naruto barely heard her, Marilyn was little more than white noise now.

"I'd like that too." Sakura grabbed him by the shirt collar. She pushed him back a little; he could see her eight sexy legs moving towards him. She brought her face close to his, he suddenly remembered the moment when Kiba died, but immediately threw it away, even If she was going to do that to him, he didn't care at least that way he'd be with her forever. But that never came she pressed her lips to his and gave him a nice tangy kiss, when she disengaged he could feel her thick green saliva running down his chin, it was all very magical.

Until, she pressed him up against the school's furnace. "Ouch!" Naruto screamed jumping out of Sakura's grasp and crashing on the floor. "Ouch ouch ouch."

"Naruto are you okay." She ran over to help him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little, OH MY GOD!" He got his first good look at Sakura since his burn. Had he really just kissed that?

"What's the matter?" She was terribly confused.

Naruto ran for the door it was his only way out! Unfortunatly Sakura managed to spit a nice sticky web all over the door, preventing his escape. "Where do you think you're going?" She sounded like he'd just walked out on dinner with her. And for all he knew he had! She grabbed his arm and dragged him over to where he'd been.

'ew, ew, ew she's touching me!' Was all Naruto could think.

"Okay Naruto you just need to calm down a little, feel me up, that seemed to calm you down last time."

_'Oh good you can hear me again.' _Mariyln was back! He'd never been so happy to hear her voice. _'Shame on you for being seduced by this little hussy! But I digress we have to get out of here so you can clear your mind, I need you to jump into the furnace it's the only way out'_

"What!"

Sakura gave him a silly little look. "Don't worry it's not my first rodeo you know."

'_Unless you'd rather have another make out session with this thing that is_.'

"No that's okay!" Naruto flung the door to the furnace open, and jumped in.

Sakura couldn't get rid of the horrified look on her face, as her mate disappeared into the flames. "Talk about fear of commitment."


End file.
